


Bonding Time

by Buttercream_Daydreams



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemitals, Gems In Heat, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, my first dirty fic, polygems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercream_Daydreams/pseuds/Buttercream_Daydreams
Summary: An alternate to coach Steven.  Pearl uses her wiles to trick Sugilite.
Relationships: Amethyst/Garnet (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl/Sugilite (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a fortnight since the incident at the tower, and Pearl’s teammates were still not back yet. Steven was beginning to worry, and so was she, if she was honest, but for different reasons than his. Sugilite was an unstable fusion at best, an impulsive and quick tempered being by default, and she would be even angrier at being abandoned by Pearl. But Pearl had no choice. Steven had been hit by debris.

  
Pearl had needed to get Steven to safety before he got hurt. Garnet and Amethyst would recognize this when they were themselves again. And she would probably need him out of the way when dealing with Sugilite when she came back. _If_ she came back. She chided herself for worrying. They were the Crystal Gems; she knew how to get through to them. She would just have to find them instead of having them come to her.

  
Steven was playing his Gameboy next to the window, ostensibly focused on zapping pixel monsters, but she knew he was waiting for Garnet and Amethyst to come home. She stepped next to him and he powered off the device.

  
“I am going to find Sugilite, but it will be a mission for me alone,” she said gently. “You almost got hurt.”

  
He looked upset and protested. “But I’ve got my powers now, I can protect us!”

  
“No,” she said gently but firmly. “They won’t want you to see them like this. You will stay with Greg until I come back. In case they come back first.”

  
………. ………. ………. ………. ……….

  
Greg was planning on going to Oklavada to buy bulk hoses sometime in the next few months; the ones in the carwash had chipping rubber and needed to be replaced. It was cheaper to drive than pay for it to be shipped across two state lines.

  
He agreed to take Steven along, and they could stop at a few landmarks along the way. Steven had packed his cheeseburger backpack, with more toys and comics than clothes. Pearl had added some extra underpants and a sweatshirt. The temple was eerily quiet.

  
She sighed, longing for her teammates. She missed them, but she also needed them for another reason. Her core felt warm, and she knew her cycle was coming on. She could get through it herself but had gotten accustomed to Garnet helping her through it. She knew it affected her. She was more distracted, more impulsive, and she tired more easily. She wasn’t sure she could get through to Sugilite in this condition.

  
She stuck a hand down her leggings, fingers moving to the warm folds. She rubbed the folds, wetness coating her fingers. She shimmied her leggings down to her knees and sat cross-legged.

  
Her fingers moved faster, the fabric no longer restricting her range. They moved to the bud above the opening, which she rolled between her pointer and middle finger. She rolled it back and forth, gasping.

  
She let her fingers move past the bud, into the canal. First her pointer finger, then her middle finger, where she began to crook them quickly. It was no match for Garnet’s tentacle, but it had to work.

  
She closed her eyes, picturing the burgundy member, imagining it filling her. The usually stoic, unreadable Garnet, hair askew, visor off, and gasping in turn with her. The cool gems on the larger being’s palms cupping her breasts, fingers tickling her neck.

  
She reached further into herself, searching for the sensitive spot. She whined in irritation when she realized her fingers weren’t long enough. When Sugilite was unfused, she thought, she would fuck Garnet senseless. She concentrated once more on the nub until she came, panting.

  
She washed her hands in the sink and phased on a clean outfit. Her mind was clearer, and she set off, warping back to the communication hub.

  
………. ………. ………. ………. ……….

It was silent, bar the chirping of birds and skittering of small animals. She groaned in disappointment.

  
Thankfully, Sugilite was about as subtle as a freight train, and she left a trail of destruction in her wake. The heavy boulders were tossed aside like Steven’s toys littering the living room floor.

  
That was probably Amethyst’s influence, she thought wryly. She followed the trail until she saw the hulking purple fusion.

Sugilite laughed. “So, you came crawling back?”

“Garnet, Amethyst; unfuse now,” commanded Pearl.

The massive gem only laughed.

“I’m _Sugilite,_ not Garnet and Amethyst,” she said.

“Oh, you two have been fused too long!” exclaimed Pearl. It looked like they would be doing this the hard way. “This isn’t good for either of you!”

“Neither are you!” retorted Sugilite. “You _left me_!”

Pearl scoffed. “You hit Steven in the face with a rock!”

Sugilite rolled her eyes. “Lighten up, Pea; the kid is a little tough guy!”

“This isn’t working,” mumbled Pearl. “It looks like I’ll have to do this the hard way.”

She summoned her spear. Sugilite cackled.

“You think you can take me?” she asked. She summoned her flail.

Pearl felt her heat flare up. She blanched. This was the last thing she needed. At least Steven wasn’t here to see this.

She threw her spear, and it missed.

Sugilite pounded the flail between them. It landed heavily, leaving a crater. Dirt kicked up, and Pearl coughed. She scrambled behind a tree and summoned another spear. This one would have landed by Sugilite’s ear, but the purple fusion reached out, catching it.

Pearl gulped. Turning on her heel, she ran. She stopped to catch her breath and the fusion stepped towards her with large strides.

Think, think, think. How could she get out of this?

Sugilite had brute force and confidence, two traits Pearl lacked. But she was impulsive and reacted easily.

Pearl would have to trick her. Her heat flared up and a plan popped into her head. It would be bold, but it was her only shot. She phased off her clothes, revealing her naked form. Sugilite licked her lips subconsciously.

Pearl knew that to separate a fusion, it needed strong emotions or sensations. An orgasm met both criteria, and Sugilite was an unstable fusion anyways.

Hopefully she could do that by oral or a handy. The idea of the massive gem’s tentacle was intimidating.

The things she did for the team, honestly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sugilite stood over the naked gem, looking over her appreciatively. The gem in front of her was lithe, with small breasts, and blue nipples. Peach fuzz covered her crotch. 

“So, the stuck-up Pearl has some surprises,” she said with a smirk. With a pop, her flail dissipated. Pearl visibly relaxed.

A massive hand reached out to touch Pearl’s small chest. Her nipples were perky from the chill of their surroundings, and Sugilite brushed them with her fingers, watching Pearl shiver beneath her touch.

She phased off her clothing and visor. She had a curvy body, with massive purple breasts, a rounded belly and two wriggling tentacles. They wrapped around each other, meshing with an audible pop. One of her components, the smaller fusion, noted the member was thicker than Garnet’s, but about the same lengthwise. 

Pearl reached out to touch the tentacle, and Sugilite dutifully stepped closer to her, her tentacle reaching out to her curiously. The white gem grasped it in her hands firmly and Sugilite crouched down as to give her better access. 

As Pearl stroked, the tentacle attempted to wrap itself around her wrist, moving of its own accord. She took the tip into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it. The fusion moaned, pulling her member away.

“Too sensitive,” she growled. One of her hands found Pearl’s heat and she began to play with the folds. The smaller gem was wet, thankfully; Sugilite was not good at foreplay.

Pearl’s hands once more grasped the thick tentacle. Sugilite felt the base thickening, a knot building up. The knot was concealed under a nest of thick hairs, and Pearl didn’t seem to notice it. The tentacle stiffened to its full height, engaged by the other gem stimulating it. The tip was still roving, but it had taken on a deep plum hue as it swelled up. 

The lithe gem began to pump faster. Sugilite moaned, hips jerking along with the stroking and pre beaded at the tip. Pearl flinched in surprise. But she placed her thumb at the tip, wiping off the lavender fluid. At the touch on the most sensitive part of her tentacle, more trickled out. Sugilite bucked against Pearl’s palm. Pearl began to slowly pump again, her hands moving back to the shaft. 

She bowed her head, her tongue licking the underside of the tentacle. Sugilite was getting fed up with the teasing. Impulsively, she reached out, grabbing Pearl. She lifted her onto her waist. Her tentacle squirmed, trying to seat itself in Pearl’s entrance. But it was wiggling with arousal and excitement, and she couldn’t focus on finding the slit. She whined, rutting desperately into the folds of Pearl’s labia.

Underneath her, Pearl giggled. “Garnet,” she said, “I know you and I have done this tons of times. Don’t you know how to do this by now?”

Sugilite’s components were in a fog though, as they had been joined for four days. Sugilite felt a prickle of amusement from Garnet, and a fleeting recoil from Amethyst. She doubted the gem would let her components live this down when they unfused. Sugilite only rolled her eyes at Pearl in response.

Pearl reached down, taking the squirming appendage into her hands and guided the tentacle with a slender hand.

Sugilite gasped in pleasure, reveling in the warmth and tightness of the lithe gem’s walls. Pearl was tight, pleasurably so. Sugilite pushed herself in, inch by inch. 

Her pace quickened after her shaft was engulfed by Pearl’s walls, and her thrusts became erratic. The fusion closed her eyes, and Pearl wrapped her legs around the other gem’s hips, grinding herself against them. 

Pearl lifted her mouth against Sugilite’s. She felt the tongue pressing against her lips and she let it in. Pearl’s hands found the squishy purple breasts, and she began to play with Sugilite’s nipples. Sugilite leaned closer to her, suddenly grateful for her four arms. 

Sugilite, still kissing Pearl, maneuvered two arms onto Pearl’s breasts, and the other two against her nub. As the tiny nub was stimulated, she felt the other gem clench, and her back arch, and her toes curl. She felt the walls clenching around the tentacle, and she felt herself twitch in response. Pearl shuddered once more, and leaned into Sugilite, exhausted. 

Sugilite thrusted herself as deep as she could go into Pearl’s core, and she finished, gasping. She rocked her hips, until her eyes squeezed shut, and she grunted, her hips rolling into Pearl’s. She thrusted upwards, her tentacle spurting her fluids out of her with every twitch. 

The knot pressed against Pearl, and slid in. Sugilite felt the knot travel down the member, fighting its way past the tight muscles inside Pearl. It settled deeply in her, inflating the tip until it was pressed against the entrance to her geode pouch. 

Sugilite looked guiltily down at Pearl, her quest to fuck the smaller gem senseless stilled. She hadn’t meant to knot the other gem, but in her carelessness, she had forgotten herself. 

She felt her components begin to take over, and her form flickered. There were two white torsos and two white heads. The knot prevented the tentacles from splitting and the two tried to pull out, to no avail. With a pop, Sugilite was back, but she seemed to be less aggressive, less eager to couple with Pearl. The tentacle was wriggling less, and Sugilite fidgeted, but the knot remained firmly in place.

The weight of the situation became clear to her components as the fog lifted from their thoughts. 

“Pearl,” said Garnet, horrified. She had let Sugilite take over. She should have unfused; she was the more experienced gem. She _knew_ better.

“Pearl, we nearly hurt you!” she exclaimed, feeling Amethyst’s confusion as well.

“Oh, you two are back!” cried Pearl in relief. “Thank the stars.”

“Whaaaaat’s going on?” Amethyst asked. The knot hadn’t deflated, and her shared abdomen still felt full. 

Sharing a mind with Garnet was _weird_. Before, she hadn’t noticed the intimate relationship Garnet and Pearl had. When her heat had come, she dealt with it on her own. Knotting was unfamiliar to her. Reluctantly, Garnet explained. Usually Garnet unfused when hers came, but she helped Pearl through hers. She hadn’t taken care of hers before the mission, assuming with Sugilite the task would be done quickly.

Had it not been for the predicament she was in, the mixed emotions would’ve unfused her. Confusion, fear, disgust, guilt, and arousal flitted across her mind. She took a step back, Pearl still wrapped around her. She leaned back until her member twinged in protest.

Below her, Pearl let out a squeak, and she slowly sat cross-legged against a boulder, needing to evaluate the situation. She shifted crossly, allowing Pearl to settle against her. Pearl leaned in closer, burying her face into Sugilite’s hair. 

“Why hasn’t your knot deflated?” she asked, her walls clenching and unclenching steadily against the tentacle. 

The purple fusion could feel her knot, throbbing and pressing tightly against Pearl’s geode pouch. The pressure above her tentacle started to hurt, and she clenched, feeling something drop into her shaft.

It slowly moved downwards, coaxed along by Pearl’s canal contracting around it. The larger gem closed her eyes, flexing her member in irritation. It settled into the knot, and then another rolled downwards. When it came to the knot, it forced out the other.

She gasped, feeling the grape sized ball drop into Pearl’s geode pouch. She lost count after four, and she opened her eyes, staring at Pearl. Pearl looked back at her, and both flinched as another stone left her tentacle.

Finally, the tentacle stopped contracting, and the knot deflated. She remained in Pearl, until she unfused. The trio stumbled, a mass of limbs. 

“Sugilite is benched,” Garnet said. She stood up, phasing on her bodysuit and visor, her cheeks visibly darker. She walked off, summoning her gauntlets, and Pearl could hear her smashing things.

Amethyst and Pearl phased on their own clothes. Both blushed, and Pearl put an arm on Amethyst’s shoulder.

“Should we follow her?” asked Amethyst, wide eyed.

Pearl shook her head, leading her back the warp pad. 

“Give her time,” she said. 

The warp lit up, and the two disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

The warp pad flashed and the two stepped off it. 

“I’m so sore,” moaned Amethyst, flopping onto the couch. Her body ached, and she felt mentally drained as well. Briefly she wondered how Garnet was. Where Garnet was.

The couch settled as Pearl sat gingerly beside her. “I’m so glad you’re back. If that hadn’t worked, I’m not sure what I would’ve done.”

Amethyst was glad as well. Glad to be in control again. 

Sugilite wouldn’t have unfused on her own. Part of her was amazed that Pearl, so skinny and delicate, was able to take down the towering Sugilite. But Pearl had brains where she lacked muscle. They didn’t call her the Terrifying Renegade for nothing.

“I can’t believe that was your plan, Pea,” she said, trying to break the awkward mood. She had meant it to come across light and joking, but it sounded flat and forced. “It didn’t seem like your style.”

She turned her head to look at the taller gem, letting her hair fall in front of her eyes. She couldn’t meet eyes with Pearl after the events of the afternoon. She could still see Pearl naked in her mind, and part of her enjoyed it. She squashed that part. It wasn’t like Pearl had wanted to fuck them. No, she hadn’t wanted to fuck her. Pearl and Garnet had mated many times in the past. She had seen Garnet’s memories, her thoughts.

Visions of Garnet pumping into Pearl flitted across her mind. Garnet letting the white gem ride her, Garnet thrusting into her against temple walls, and a brief quickie on the kitchen counter. She hadn’t realized the other two were coupling on a regular basis. A selfish part of her felt left out. There was so much the older two didn’t tell her, about Homeworld, and about the war. 

Pearl spoke again, disrupting her train of thought.

“I was in heat,” Pearl replied sharply, her cheeks and nose flushing blue. “My judgement was compromised. And you two would’ve poofed me otherwise. It was a last resort option!”

Amethyst flinched. Pearl hadn’t seen it as personal. She only wanted to sate her base instincts and protect herself. 

“We should’ve listened earlier,” mumbled Amethyst, reflecting on the past fortnight. She was too proud to apologize directly, but she recognized that this was partly her fault.

Pearl had been against forming Sugilite to begin with. Not only had she and Garnet destroyed the communications tower, they had also wrecked the warp pad, made a mess of the surrounding land and – oh stars. They had hurt Steven. 

“It was still wrong of me to coerce you two into sex,” Pearl replied abashedly. She looked away. “I exploited Sugilite’s weaknesses. I know Garnet is upset.”

“I think she’s also upset with herself,” said Amethyst. “Garnet likes being in control and this mission … we were not.”

Amethyst looked up, meeting Pearl’s gaze. 

“I saw some of her memories,” she said quietly. “With you two … you know.”

Pearl blushed as she realized which memories Amethyst was referring to. “Oh,” she said.

“Is it bad that I enjoyed it?” she asked suddenly. “I wish it happened differently, but I liked it.”

Pearl looked surprised. She gently rubbed Amethyst’s back.

“Of course you enjoyed it, sex feels good,” she said reassuringly. Slyly she added, “I did too.”

She sighed, leaning back into the couch cushions. Pearl pulled closer to her. Her light form radiated heat, and Amethyst nuzzled into her taut stomach. She breathed in the smell of strawberries and the musky heat clinging to her friend.

“I suppose we should’ve explained heat to you better,” she said. “It’s instinctive to find partners. We thought you and Vidalia had a fling.”

Amethyst blinked, recalling her adventures with the blonde woman. Although they had done many wild and crazy things, sex was a line they hadn’t crossed.

She shook her head. Hesitantly, she asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Pearl flinched. Amethyst could tell she had inadvertently struck a nerve. But Pearl opened her mouth in reply before Amethyst could take back her question.

“Homeworld was cruel,” explained Pearl hesitantly. This Amethyst knew. It was why Rose Quartz had shattered a Diamond. She sat up straight, listening. Pearl hated talking about the past.

“Gemlings often died before reaching maturity,” Pearl said, a glossy look in her eyes. Amethyst’s eyes widened. 

“Cross gem clutches were often crushed before hatching, and the parents were shattered.”

This made sense. Blue Diamond had wanted to shatter Ruby and Sapphire for forming Garnet on accident. But hurting babies seemed cruel. Amethyst knew that she was defective and likely would have been recycled if the kindergarten was still operating when she emerged. Homeworld was cruel.

“The geodes from gems of the same type would be taken away once they were laid,” continued Pearl. “Often, they were used for experiments. The ones that did survive were weaker than mature gems. They shattered easier in combat.” 

Amethyst shivered. She understood why Garnet and Pearl had decided not to tell her. But it still hurt knowing that the team held secrets. Pearl bit her lower lip, her eyes watering.

“We only wanted to protect you,” Pearl said, a tear making its way down her face.

Amethyst leaned into Pearl’s embrace, snaking an arm around Pearl’s shoulder. Pearl’s head came to rest on her neck, wetting her skin with tears.

“There are things about the war that we didn’t tell you,” Pearl said. “The war was horrible. I saw gems get shattered; my teammates and Homeworld Gems. Doing as they were ordered. I saw so many horrors.”

Amethyst felt Pearl’s slender body heave with a sob. Amethyst looked away guiltily. Why hadn’t Pearl come to her for comfort? 

“Garnet was there. She understands. Our relationship is … intimate. She was there when I had flashbacks. She was there when Rose left us alone for a new human. She’s seen me at my most vulnerable.”

She tightened her grip on Pearl’s back. Pearl clutched at her in return. She took in a few gulping breaths before speaking again.

“You, you didn’t see fighting, Amethyst. You were innocent. Pure. Unblemished by Homeworld. And I wanted to protect you. And so did Garnet.”

Pearl looked up to meet the younger gem’s eyes.

“I suppose I never thought of you sexually because I saw you as a gemling. You were half-feral when we found you, and you were so eager to learn.”

She wiped her eyes and nose.

“But you’ve grown so much,” Pearl said, brushing Amethyst’s bangs away from her eyes. “I can’t believe I didn’t see that earlier.”

Amethyst nestled into Pearl’s lap. Pearl pressed a kiss to the purple gem’s forehead. Amethyst fell asleep, and Pearl stroked her hair.

Amethyst awoke later. The room was dark, the sun gone down. 

She was still curled up against a warm, firm torso, but she was more squashed. Her lap was both warm and cold at the same time. Her tentacle had hardened, pressing against her leggings and into the warm body on her lap. She shifted, attempting to make it retreat.

The pile moved. She blinked open her eyes to find herself, Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire on the couch.

“It’s fine, Amethyst,” Ruby said. “After all that’s happened today…” She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and moved off Amethyst’s lap.

“Should we give you a proper first time?” she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Ruby and Sapphire teaching Amethyst gem biology.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got this fic outlined, the next chapter is half written.


End file.
